1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carburetor device or system for use in association with a liquid fuel internal combustion engine, where incoming air to the engine is mixed with vapors of a volatile hydrocarbon fuel, such as gasoline, for combustion within the engine.
2. Disclosure Statement
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,429, issued to J. R. Dwyre, Jan. 30, 1973, heating of gasoline fuel in a a carburetor is disclosed, where heat exchange from hot fluid generated by the engine facilitates formation of a gas-air vapor mixture. Injection of air into the gasoline in the carburetor occurs through a multiple-hole nozzle immersed in the liquid fuel. Gradual activation of the Dwyre system is provided for, which can lead to problems of very poor engine performance during the switch over period. W. H. Schoonmaker in U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,137, issued Dec. 15, 1914, shows a perforated air inlet tube for use in a carburetor of an internal combustion engine, and R. T. Williams in U.S. Pat. No. 1,195,315, patented Aug. 22, 1916, as well C. Robinson in U.S. Pat. No. 706,454, patented Aug. 5, 1902, shows a float valve in combination with saturation chambers, although not in the context of an internal combustion engine. F. W. Rachholz in U.S. Pat. No. 301,009, patented June 24, 1884, discloses a device for forcing air into a reservoir to enable the air to absorb volatile fuel components and be stored in a gas-holder. In addition, the Rachholz patent teaches supplying heat to the volatilization tank by applying an open flame beneath the tank.
Another U.S. Patent relating generally to the field of the disclosure is the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 474,838 J. W. Lambert May 17, 1892
None of the aforementioned patents, however, discloses the combination of an automotive carburetor having a saturation chamber wherein the fuel mixture is warmed by waste engine heat, together with a storage chamber and a float valve for liquid fuel level control. A need exists, however, for more efficient control and production of a fuel-air gaseous mixture, as well as for compensating for the latent heat of vaporization of liquid fuel changing state from the liquid to gaseous phase which causes the fuel mixture to decrease in temperature.